A little too much
by LWHxExpress
Summary: "Percy's definitely going to regret it in the morning. But until then, I have to keep an eye on him so he doesn't do something stupid," she said, wincing as Percy walked into the wall then put a hand up and apologized," Anything really stupid." she finished, face palming. Warning: Alcohol and Solangelo cuteness 3 ((Don't own picture))


Nico sighed from Jason's bunk, pinching his nose to break the smell of alcohol. He watched as his drunken friends stumbled around, laughing as Percy burped and put a thumbs up. Tonight was Percy and Annabeth's last night in camp half blood, as they were leaving for college in New Rome tomorrow. It was, of course, Percy's idea to even throw a party, so as being Percy's 'bro', Jason humbly offered to use his cabin as the hot spot.

In no way did Nico want to be here, seeing as he wasn't the 'party type'. But this was Percy and Annabeth's last day and he knew he wouldn't see them in a while. He didn't know how this even happened, but alcohol had wandered its way into the party, making Nico even more uncomfortable. No matter what century Nico would be in, alcohol would always sit funny, as it was so strict in the 40s.

Nico grunted as Jason whipped off his shirt, swinging it around. He tensed as the bed dipped beside him, the corner of his eye finding Annabeth.

"Hey Nico" Annabeth yelled over the music, a tone of annoyance and irritation. Nico mumbled a soft hey, his eyes down casting. Nico let his hands drop to his lap, thankful that Annabeth didn't smell like beer. He watched as Piper banged her head up and down to the beat, something Nico didn't think he would ever see her do.

"So, shouldn't you be dancing recklessly, cheering your boyfriend on as he chugs three cups down" Nico asked, turning to her slightly. Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Percy's _definitely_ going to regret it in the morning. But until then, I have to keep an eye on him so he doesn't do something stupid," she said, wincing as Percy walked into the wall then put a hand up and apologize," Anything really stupid." she finished, face palming.

Nico's eyes wandered to Will, who was cheering Jason on. Will was the other reason he was here, and that might be because he has a tiny crush on him. Ever since Jason snuck into his room and saw him iris-messaging Hazel about Will, he had been nonstop about getting them together. It was completely annoying, especially when he invited Will to the party.

Nico nodded, understanding wanting to keep someone important to you safe, especially when they're at their weakest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nico sighed in relief; happy the party was finally over. The party last about fifteen minutes more before Jason eventually passed out, concluding in Piper rushing to the toilet to throw up. Percy was arguing with the Zeus statue, leading to a few thunder booms in the sky and Will was flirting with the floor.

Annabeth had been in charge with taking Percy to his cabin, as well as Piper to hers. Rubbing Pipers back and shushing Percy to be quiet, she softly said good night to Nico and made her way to Aphrodite Cabin. Nico, somehow, lifted Jason onto his bed and hauled Will over his shoulder, dragging him out of Zeus Cabin.

"Nicoooooo~~~" Will slurred, leaning on his shoulder and pressing his mouth to his ear.

"Ew, Will. You reek of alcohol." Nico said, turning his head away. Nico looked across to the Apollo cabin, images of Will waking his siblings up and- Nico stopped there, deciding on taking Will to his cabin. Nico held onto Will as he traveled through the shadows. Immediately after, Will grabbed Nico's shoulders.

"Nico, don-'t sha-dow travel. Its b-aaaaad" he hiccupped, his body swaying. Nico rolled his eyes and lead him to Hazel's bed.

"Nicooooooo" Will whined, pulling Nico down to Hazel's bed with him.

"What!" Nico whispered harshly, trying to get out of Will's grip.

"I'm hot, take off my clothes~" Will purred, Nico turning a bright pink. He finally pushed off the bed and stood up.

"Will, go to sleep. Your drunk." Nico stated blankly, his flushed face pale. Will, grabbed Nico's arm right as he turned away.

"Nico! Sleep with meee!~" he cried like a child. Nico yanked his arm back.

"No, and for the last time, William Daniel Solace, go to sleep!" Nico snapped, grumbling at his went to his bed. Will synced back in his bed with, his big blue eyes pouting. Nico crawled under his covers, disregarding sleeping in his clothes. He closed his eyes, enjoying the silence.

"Nico." Will whispered from his bed.

"Nico." He tried again, more urgently.

"Nico!" He whined, sitting up. Nico ignored him, clutching his pillow and sinking into his bunk. Nico's eyes kept close as he heard footsteps, assuming Will was going to go hurl in the toilet.

He tensed as he felt him get into his bed.

"Will?" Nico asked, frowning as Will laid himself under the covers. He turned himself so he faced Will.

"I'm sorry, Nico. Can I sleep with you? Pleaseee?" He begged, puppy-dogging Nico. Nico blushed at his adorableness, looking at the wall.

"Fin-e" he stuttered, turning back on his side. They both stayed there, until Will brought his arm over Nico and pulled him into his chest.

"Will-"

"Goodnight sunshine" he interrupted quietly, his body relaxing and his breath evening. Nico sighed, his face burning red.

 **Okay guys, so this is a little short I came up with, with my friend in class. I know its odd about the alcohol, but it had to be at CHB and they couldn't be much older… Whatever. Anyways, my good friend SamLovesPJO is writing a story called Too Many Twelve's and I'm the editor! Guys, please make an effort to go check it out because it's pretty awesome, (not as awesome as my story's but you know, Just kidding ;D).**

 **Have a lovely day!**

 **Xoxo-Lynn**


End file.
